kmlxfandomcom-20200213-history
Maburro y Chavrek
'What are you doing in my swamp??' - Chavrek 'The president of Venezuela banned a film about an ogre and a donkey.'' - [[Max Stirner|'''Max Stirner]]'' ''Maburro y Chavrek ''is a 2069 Venzuelan animated political mock film directed by the United Egoist Party of Venezuela, based on the former presidents Hugo Chávez and Nicolás Maduro, along with the incumbent president of Venezuela Nicolás Maduro Jr. The movie was created by the Egoist party and was funded by the Egoist Internationale. The movie was created to ridicule the incumbent Socialist government in Venezuela by portraying its presidents in a cartoon-like way. The plot of the movie is based around Maburro ''and ''Chavrek, ''the prior being an ogre-like creature ridiculing Hugo Chávez, with the latter being a donkey ridiculing Nicolás Maduro. Towards the end of the movie, a young donkey called ''Maburro Jr. becomes a protagonist. This character ridicules Nicolás Maduro Jr., incumbent president of Venezuela. The film displays its main characters rising to fame and leading a small commune called The Swamp. As the plot advances, the people of The Swamp become progressively stupider and the protagonists continue doing nonsensical and idiotic actions. During the last third of the film, Chavrek dies and Maburro gives birth to Maburro Jr, who takes the role of the leader of the Swamp commune after Maburro dies. Eventually, towards the last minutes of the film, the Swamp commune becomes completely illiterate and dumb, with a few characters being literate and understanding of the situation, but they decide not to do anything due to the amount of support Maburro Jr. has. (among these characters is a yellow rooster, which attempts to represent El Gallo Amarillo). The film is banned in Venezuela. It was banned just 2 months after this release. Due to many of the Internet's video sharing websites being owned by or linked with the Human Earthist Front, the film is extremely hard to get in the Internet. The film also became big inside ego-anarchist Internet culture, and the vocal minority which opposes the Maduro Jr. government in the internet uses the film to attempt to oppose the government. The Venezuelan opposition also seems to use this as a way to oppose Maduro Jr., claiming that banning it is authoritarian and opposes the ideals of his socialism. Background The movie was created as a way to ridicule the incumbent government and the previous people who have governed the country. The caricatures portraying Chávez, Maduro, and Maduro Jr. were based on their physical appearance (for example, Chavrek ''displayed the big lips and big ears that Chávez had). When the movie was released on 3 June, it went unnoticed outside of Ego-anarchist circles. However, 2 months after it, it was banned by the Venezuelan government. Plot Introduction The movie starts with Maburro and Chavrek entering the Swamp, a commune seemingly filled of depressive and sad people. The inhabitants of the commune are uneducated but quite moral. The two protagonists start becoming popular inside the Swamp and they eventually gain leadership. As time goes on, the people of the Swamp seem to be more content of Chavrek's rule. Chavrek and Maburro are then met by a group of donkeys called ''Evo, Daniel, ''and ''Andrés. ''Chavrek demonstrates his great charisma and the donkeys praise him. Gaining popularity, Chavrek becomes an icon through the Swamp. However, the Swamp's inhabitants don't seem to be growing in intelligence, something they have always been lacking. Development Chavrek dies and Maburro takes over the Commune. Not a lot happens during Maburro's leadership, but he is tasked with dealing with a foreign conflict involving aliens. However, Maburro doesn't do much and the first sign of a discontent minority appears. Maburro later goes on to give birth to Maburro Jr. Maburro Jr and Maburro usually argued about Maburro Jr's scientific ideas, which were considered childish by Maburro. Maburro would go on to die and Maburro Jr. would take power. Conclusion Towards the end of the film, Maburro Jr. became the leader and more people became dumber. But at the same time, more people became literate and those people grow discontent of his government and after scientific mistake and mistake, a vocal minority inside the Swamp began a movement against Maburro Jr. Characters Protagonists * '''Chavrek': Chavrek is based on late Hugo Chávez. He is a green ogre who was formerly a soldier and joined the Swamp to become popular with the masses. * Maburro: Maburro is based on late Nicolás Maduro. He is a donkey who seems to be very dumb and joined the Swamp to accompany Chavrek. He is always with Chavrek during the beginning of the film until he dies. Secondary characters * Maburro Jr.: Maburro's son based on Nicolás Maduro Jr.. He carries on a lot of inventions which eventually backfire. He also seems to be famous internationally and respected. Tertiary characters * Foreign donkeys: Many donkeys towards the middle of the film visit Chavrek and praise him for his skills. These donkeys are called Evo, Andrés, Daniel, Manuel, and Bernie. They seem to enjoy Chavrek's speeches. They are based on various leftist politicians of the era when Hugo Chávez was president , specifically Evo Morales, Andrés Manuel López Obrador, Daniel Ortega, Manuel Zelaya, and Bernie Sanders. * '''Yellow rooster: '''Towards the end of the film, a yellow rooster based on El Gallo Amarillo can be seen protesting against Maburro Jr. Reception The movie is criticized by movie critics for being low effort and of low quality. Anti-egoist groups worldwide and pro-HEF groups also claim it spreads misinformation about the Venezuelan government and people, and that it is a weak attempt at ridiculing the strong Venezuelan government. It is rated very poorly by movie critics, although there aren't many reviews of it due to how hard it is to find. The Venezuelan government banned it 2 months after its release, and it is very popular inside Egoist circles. Category:Venezuela Category:Film